Black Heart
by KaraRapist113
Summary: The members of the Organization are slowly disappearing one by one as tensions rise. How is a stranger connected to the Organization? What are his intentions? When your enemy can take what you care about and twist it, be careful who you trust.
1. Then There Were Twelve

**Author's Note:** Alright so I had issues with what the heck was going on to begin with; it was just a short skit I did because I heard a song that made me think this up. Originally, Marluxia wasn't muttering curses—he was singing the song that inspired this (which wasn't even the title of the story now; it was a Nightwish song called Nemo). But I decided I didn't like that and, obviously, replaced the idea with the curses. It took a while to come up with a villain; I still don't quite know everything about what I'm writing yet so if I decide to discontinue the story you'll know why.

Ano! I was bouncing between five titles for the longest time. I couldn't decide what to use so, if the story title changes a lot, forgive me. One of the titles I was thinking about using had a twist to the way I want the story to go and two others would make the fanfiction mostly about the villain (although the Organization would still play a large role) and the role he plays towards Organization XIII. How did I finally settle on Black Heart (for the moment)? I had Xemnas and his friend figure up which one to use. Ashley counted to the seventh word of the suggested titles while Xemnas counted backwards 7 from the ending one until they arrived at the same title. (I don't know how that worked to begin with; apparently Ashley chose the number seven in answer of what title to use...)

This is, like most of my Kingdom Hearts work, a fanfiction done to entertain myself and two of my other friends who, coincidentally, habe the nicknames Xemnas and Zexion. Here's looking at you two, pals! Feedback is very welcome.

* * *

**Chapter One: Then There Were Twelve  
**Vexen stood outside Marluxia's room by the door, ear pressed against the wood of it with a frown plastered on his face. 

He gave a quiet sigh as he heard the man within heave another sob, muttering out obscenities to himself just loud enough to waft through the door to his ears despite the effect his age should have had on his hearing.

_It was bad enough that he's been jealous of my experimental subjects recently, but making it worse by what I let happen to him,..._ sighed Vexen in thought to himself.

He paused, however, when a voice came to his ears from inside the room that did not belong to Marluxia.

"Relax now, it's alright Marluxia." came the hushed voice within the room. "Just forget all about what happened. I'm here..."

Marluxia audibly gasped, though quietly, and Vexen's eyes narrowed, pressing his ear against the door further. "Who the hell-" began the Nobody, but he was silenced by a gentle 'Shhh' from the other man.

"I'll make all the pain go away and make you forget all about the one that caused this. I can make you forget everything you are, were, or could be and replace those ideas with whatever you desire to believe...All you have to do is close your eyes..."

"But who the hell are you? What are you doing in my-"

"Then there were twelve." said the other man in the room in a smooth voice, the smirk on his face heard through the tone of his words. At this, a gentle 'Foom!' was heard, as if a fire had started in the room, and there was silence.

Eyes wide, Vexen thrust his shoulder roughly against the door to Marluxia's room but entrance was denied by the lock that had been set in place from within.

After a quick trip to the weaponry storage room, the oldest Organization XIII member put Axel's chakram to the test and, like clockwork, the lock was spliced in half and the door burst open.

But no one was inside.  
**To Be Continued...**


	2. The Black Cloud Descends

**Author's Note: **Yay, it's chapter two of Black Heart! Considering I didn't think I'd even get past creating a reason behind chapter one even being written into existence, I'm doing pretty good!

There's not very much to say about this...I showed the first chapter to Xemnas, who showed it to Zexion, and they liked it. Thus, I posted it and Zexion asked me to finish the story. Whicch explains why this chapter exists. Granted, I don't think I should continue it because it's just a bad story in general whereas content and plotting are concerned. Anyway, on to the fic! Please don't be too hard on my poor sense of creativity with this idea.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Black Cloud Descends  
**"But I know what I heard!" protested Vexen to a room full of his fellow Organization members, minus Marluxia. "He was in his room with someone and then when I opened the door, no one was there!" 

"I knew it!" exclaimed Demyx, hitting the bottom of his fist into his palm.

Vexen's eyes lit up as he asked, "What? You knew what? Do you know who it was in the room with him or where they went?"

"No. But I knew you were getting so old your hearing would start acting up soon!"

A snicker came from the other members, excluding Zexion.

"Face it, Vexen." piped in Axel as he put one arm around Zexion's waist. "If I were in his place,-"

"I'd shoot myself." Larxene butted in to finish for the redheaded pyromaniac, earning a glare from the scientist. More snickers ensued.

"-and you let your new puppet have its way with me to see how well it performs, I'd take off, too."

"But I tell you, I wasn't hearing things! He didn't just leave! He was in there!" growled Vexen, getting angry.

"We have a senial mad scientist on our hands now!" sniggered Roxas.

Seeing that Vexen was on the brink of deciding to use the lot of them as experimental guinea pigs, Xemnas cleared his throat. Almost instantly, everyone went silent. "We'll get to looking for Marluxia first thing in the morning. For now, everyone should rest up." he said in a firm, commanding tone of voice.

Vexen seemed a bit content with the statement their leader gave and, saying nothing, left the room.

When they were sure the oldest of them had left hearing range, everyone burst into laughter at his antics. Everyone, that is to say, except Zexion.

Noticing his lover's silence, Axel arched a brow and waited until his laughter died down to a snigger before kissing his temple and asking, "What's eating you? You don't actually buy all that do you?"

Zexion blinked, shaking his head and returning from his silent reverie of thought, looking Axel in the eyes as if trying to will himself to remember the words that he'd spoken so he could reply.

Axel rolled his eyes. "You weren't paying anymore attention to me than we were to Vexen." he muttered, looking unhappy about the fact. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, nothing." lied the tactician, shrugging.

"I don't buy that."

"Axel," Zexion began, turning his head back to watch everyone else as they continued laughing and joking around about how old and crazy Vexen was, "that crazy scientist may be old, and he is most certainly insane in some aspects, and I question his credibility towards our goal, but what reason would he have to lie about or imagine hearing Marluxia talking to someone behind the doors of his room? He certainly wouldn't gain anything from it and it appears the idea of it aggitates him."

"You did believe him." sighed the other man, rolling his eyes again. "Ohh, boy; Zex, listen: There is no way he heard someone's voice in that room besides Marluxia's. That's only if that douche is still in the castle and didn't take off like I think he did after what happened earlier. It's just not possible; somebody would have seen or heard an intruder. Marluxia would certainly have reported it—you know how touchy he is about his personal privacy."

"Believe what you wish." Zexion sighed in response, shrugging once again as Axel again kissed his temple. "I think there may be at least some grain of truth behind what Vexen said. I just can't figure on what it may be or how it would even be possible that what he said is true."

Standing to his feet, Zexion leaned down for only a moment to kiss Axel on the lips in return for the earlier kisses given to him and then turned to leave, nodding a silent "Goodnight."

Behind the bench on which Axel and Zexion had been sitting together, unseen by anyone, stood a man dressed in a a hunter green cloak almost exactly matching the traditional garb of the Organization XIII members', exceedingly light blond hair reaching two or three inches below his shoulders and spilling over one of his shoulders and bangs nearly covering his saphire eyes.

The man chuckled gently though remaining unheard, his thin but powerful frame leaning up from where he had been resting against the wall. A smirk rose to his painted black lips.

"Ahh, ahh," sighed the man as he slinked forward and gazed down at Axel where he still remained seated on the bench. "Doubting the one person that means anything to you, now, are you?" he said in a silky, echoy tone of voice. "The annoyance at your arrogance from that young man who just left, the disbelief of yourself and the others here in he and the old man who previously left, it all strengthens me. Let that disbelief, annoyance, and frustration grow. Let it fester and nurture it, and I will feed off of it until I'm again strong enough to bring this world to its knees!"

The saphire-eyed man placed one palm upon Axel's cheek and reached his other palm out to rest upon Luxord's, his smirk growing wider as he saw the gentle glow overtake his hands and he absorbed a bit of the disbelief and hatred from them.

"This will be a show to truly remember!" he exclaimed in cruel happiness, stepping to the side and smirking as he felt the negative energy replentashing his strength.

At length, he turned his back on them and stared at the doorway through which Zexion had exited not long ago. "Now," he began, eyes taking on the exact shade of color Axel's eyes were, "I'm off to continue my conquest; the quiet one shall be next. Soon no one will be left to keep me to my goal!"  
**To Be Continued...**


End file.
